Between Angels And Demons
by TormentTheFallen
Summary: Set sometime in series 6... The Winchester brothers, Bobby and Cas, team up with some friends to continue the good fight against evil...
1. Chapter 1

With her amber eyes focused on the book of Angel lore in front of her, Alexandria failed to notice the looks that she was getting from the four men at the other end of the bar.

Bonnie, who had just finished talking to a witness, narrowed her green eyes and watched as the four drunks argued and bet with each other before one of them started walking over towards Alexandria. Bonnie shook her head, blonde hair flipping in front of her eyes before she pushed it back, made her way towards the bar and ordered a drink.

"Hey beautiful." The drunk leered at Alexandria, standing next to her and leaning on the counter - invading her personal space.

"Not interested." Was her reply without even looking up from her book.

"Of course you are, baby." The guy chuckled, leaning against her chair and blocking her in. "You just need to look up from that silly little book of yours and see what your missing."

"No, thank you."

"Now listen here, little lady." He blustered, getting all red in the face and frustrated. "Put that fucking book down..."

"Have you met my sister?" She replied, putting her book down and indicating to the blonde that had put her drink down and was now stood behind him.

The drunk turned, saw the blonde and grinned. "I haven't - but I'd like to." He looked her up and down and grinned as he saw his friends get up and move towards him.

"Really?" The blonde grinned, leaning closer to him.

"Oh yes." He leaned closer to her as well.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guy behind the bar warned.

"We never asked you." One of the drunk's friends answered back.

"But maybe you should have listened." Alexandria warned, just before her sister's fist knocked the guy standing between them out cold.

"You okay Lex?" Bonnie asked, stepping over the guy she'd just punched and taking a swallow of the drink in front of her sister.

"Yeah - I'm fine, Bonnie." Lexi replied, standing up and indicating the still advancing trio. "You wanna do this or can we leave now?"

"I wanna do this - but perhaps we should just let them deal with it." Bonnie nodded towards the burly guy now walking towrds the drunks. "Plus, we're not leaving. I don't wanna go back to the motel right now - there's nothing to do."

"Fine. " Lexi muttered, picking up her book and drink and moving towards a booth lining the wall across from the bar while Bonnie got a new drink from the bartender.

"Great. So..." Bonnie started, sitting opposite her sister. "What are we dealing with? A rogue angel?"

"Nope. A nephilim."

"One angel parent - one human parent. Right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah - but it's weaker than it should be. I'm not quite sure why."

"Who cares? Let's just stop it from killing any more people."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie downed her drink, "I don't understand why we can't just kill this thing..."

Lexi just shook her head and picked up her book again.

Bonnie stood up...

"Where are you going?" Lexi asked looking up from her book.

Bonnie wiggled her empty glass at her sister. "Running on empty here..." She walked up to the bar and started ordering more drink.

The door to the bar opened and two men walked in. Then sat in the booth behind Lexi.

"Well that just sucked.." Muttered one of the men in a deep husky voice.

"If you could keep your mind on the job and not on the half naked killer bimbo... It would have been fine." Said the other man.

"Hey... I'm only human." He looked over to the bar at the blonde woman who was downing shots of Jack.

"Dean!"

Bonnie stumbled back over to her sister, "I feel weird ..."

"Are you drunk?"

"No... Yes..." Bonnie fell back onto the chair, " I feel like shite..."

"Will you quit drinking now?"

"Uhh... no..."

"For christ sake..." Lexi said shaking her head. "Anyway, this thing... Is well, difficult... is the only way to put it."

"Yay... this calls for another drink..." Bonnie said attempting to stand up again, "Whoa... Say Lexi, fancy uhh..." She nodded towards the bar.

Lexi shook her head.

"Hey... can I get you two lovely ladies a drink?" Asked the man in the booth behind the girls.

"I think shes had enough..." Lexi muttered, "Thank you anyway... uhh..."

"The names Dean... Dean Winchester."

"No fucking way are you Dean Winchester..." Bonnie blurted out.

"I was last time I checked hon..." Dean said winking at her. Suddenly his cell started ringing, "Cas?" Dean said flipping the phone open, "Yeah... we're in a bar..."

"I know..." Said a voice behind him.

"Christ Cas..." Dean muttered turning around.

"I... Uhh..."

"Any news from the powers above?" Asked Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you just appear?" Bonnie muttered, pointing at the new guy.

"No..." The floppy haired guy sat next to Dean denied quickly.

Bonnie looked at him seriously for a second before starting to giggle hysterically.

"Shut up." Lexi glared at her sister before smacking her around the head.

Bonnie stopped laughing and pouted at her sister before sighing and going to get a drink.

"Wow... How much has she had?" Asked Dean.

"A lot..." Lexi muttered shaking her head.

Bonnie returned with a bottle of Jack. "You're an angel..." She said pointing at Cas.

Cas looked shocked, "Excuse me?"

"Yup... You are a feathery arsed messenger of god..." Bonnie said swigging from the bottle.

"And you're an alcoholic.." The floppy haired one said.

"Nope...I just like drink..." Putting the bottle down on the table, Bonnie walked over to the floppy haired one and poked him in the chest. "And you...Sammy boy need to lighten up."

Lexi took the bottle off the table. "Bon, go sleep it off."

Bonnie glared at her sister and walked outside to a grey GT 500, opened the driver door and collapsed into the car.

Lexi took a swig from the bottle before putting it back on the table and closing her book. "So..."

"Yeah...ummm...who are you?" Dean asked as he and Sam moved so that they were sat at the same booth as Lexi. Cas remained standing until Dean moved over a bit and told him to sit.

"Alexandria Sullivan, and the drunk now sleeping in the front of her car - is my little sister, Bonnie. We're hunters. Like you." Lexi explained. "And we're currently in the middle of a hunt. You being here, Castiel, could screw it all up."

"And why is that?" Asked Sam.

"We work better alone." Lexi said, "And he's an angel."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean said laughing. "Looks like you're doing a bang up job on your own."

Lexi glared at him.

"What are you after? If my being here is such a problem?" Cas asked gazing at Lexi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning!" Lexi shouted banging on the window of the Mustang.

"Jesus Christ!" Bonnie screamed and jumped hitting her head on the steering wheel as she sat up. "Dammit... Why the hell are you so chirpy?"

"Well for starters I didn't drink myself into a coma..."

"Drinking... is very, very bad for you... take note." Bonnie said nursing a growing lump on the side of her head. "I need to take a shower, what room were we in?"

"11, second floor and to your right." Lexi said laughing, "I'll be in the bar... I'm starving."

"Whatever..." Bonnie muttered as she opened the drivers door and fell out of the car. "I give up..." Then she tottered up the stairs and into their room.

"Well good morning sweet cheeks..." Dean said as Lexi walked into the bar.

"Haven't you vanished yet..." Lexi mumbled as she walked over to the bar tender, "Hey... can I have a latte and a piece of cherry pie please?"

"Coming right up hon..."

Lexi sat down on the cracked leather seat and got out her laptop.

"I think we kinda got off on the wrong foot last night." Dean said as he went and sat next to Lexi.

Lexi didn't even look up...

"Heres your pie and coffee hunny..." The bar tender brought over her drink and food and put it on the table.

"Thanks..." Lexi said as she took a mouthful of pie.

"You can't ignore me forever..." Dean said.

"Watch me..."

Suddenly there was a scream from outside... Bonnie came running sown the stairs wrapped in a towel. She burst into the bar. "That damn angel..."

"Excuse me?" Lexi questioned.

"He just bloody appeared in the bathroom..."

"My apologies..." Castiel said as he walked in behind her.

Bonnie turned to him, "You do not just let yourself into someone elses room, then continue to gawp at them when they are taking a shower!" Bonnie shouted.

All the while Dean could not take his eyes off her. Bonnie's long blonde hair cascaded in loose waves around her shoulders, "Wow..." He muttered.

"You said something!" Bonnie said suddenly turing her icy gaze on Dean.

"What... uhh no nothing... damn you're hot."

Bonnie glared at him and stomped back out of the bar pushing past Sam as she did.

Sam walked over to Dean, then turned around, "Ummm... what?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know - if you told us what you were hunting, we could help you." Sam said as he sat down next to Dean at Lexi's table.

"No thanks." Lexi replied, finishing her latte and pie.

"Why not?" Dean whined as he bullied Castiel into sitting down in one of the spare chairs at the table.

"Because we don't need your help. And...you keep staring at my little sister." Lexi repled calmly as Bonnie joined them at the table after ordering herself a coffee. "Besides we know what we're dealing with and we know how to deal with it."

"Way to tell 'em." Bonnie chuckled as the bartender put her coffe down in front of her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome ladies." The bartender grinned, "How long are you two staying in Sterling this time?"

"Not long - just tying up some loose ends." Bonnie replied.

"Shame. You know you're always welcome here." The batender smiled at them before taking Lexi's plate and cup and walking away.

"You've been here before?" Sam asked curiously as Dean glared at the bartender's back as he walked away.

"Yeah - town had a banshee problem a few years ago."

"What are you hunting here now?" Dean asked.

Lexi just smirked and shook her head. "Why do you want to know?"

"So that we can help. Right Sammy?"

"So you think that becuase we're female that we can't do the job as well as you can?" Bonnie asked with forced politeness as she sipped her coffee.

"Uhh...well, no...that's not what I..." Dean started to say.

Lexi laughed, but took pity on his stuttering. "It's a nephilim. And I doubt that you've ever come across one. I seriously doubt that you know how to deal with one."

"Stab it with an angel blade?" Dean queried.

"No." Bonnie replied bluntly. "Angel blade's kill angels. Not nephilim. Found that out the hard way." Bonnie shook her head.

"Yeah." Lexi smirked. "Threw you through a wall when she realised she wasn't dead."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah...hurt too."

"So, how do you kill one?" Sam asked Castiel.

"You don't - none are supposed to exist. They were wiped out centuries ago." Castiel replied.

"Yep - they were. But apparently, angels just can't stop themselves." Bonnie smiled and then frowned when she looked down at her coffee and realised that it was all gone. She sighed and went and ordered another one.

"Anyway, we've encountered a few...most don't realise what they are. You tell them, they learn to control themselves - and everyone goes on living normal lives." Lexi said as Bonnie sat back down with another coffee.

"The one's that do know - well, we never come across those. But some...well, some think that they're inhuman." Bonnie took a sip of her drink. "And those get nasty. We stop them. Help them deal and shit."

"What if they don't deal?" Dean asked.

"Then we kill them."

"How?" Castiel questionned.

"Same way you kill everyone else." Lexi answered. "They're mortal - any mortal weapon will do it."

"Though we'll never get close enough to this guy to talk. Not with your little angel pal around." Bonnie sighed. "He probably already knows your here."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is stupid... we're wasting time here..." Bonnie said as she got up and started to make her way out of the bar.

"I don't think you two should go this alone..." Sam said.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but we are better off without you." Bonnie replied, and then she left.

Sam watched as she made her way to the room the sisters were staying in.

"I'm sorry about her..." Lexi said, "She has some anger issues, she never really used to be like that." Then she sat back in her chair, "It's sad really, she used to be fun... and happy."

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened?" Castiel said.

"Mom left... Dad... well the less said about him the better." Lexi replied, a tear falling down her cheek.

Castiel suddenly reached over and wiped it away.

Lexi looked stunned.

"I apologise..."

Dean suddenly stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"To make sure she's okay..." Dean replied winking at Sam.

Bonnie was sat on the rather hard motel bed with her head in her hands, she heard the door open and looked up, and she found herself staring into Dean's dark green eyes. "What do you want?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"I came to see if you were alright..." Dean said making his way and sitting on the bed next to Bonnie.

"I'm fine... now would you mind leaving I'm feeling rather antisocial..."

"There's a surprise..."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not good for you... you know... bottling feelings up."

"Oh and what are you now some kind of sex mad shrink?" Bonnie spat back.

"No actually... I am worried about you..."

Bonnie stared back at him for what seemed like a decade... then she found herself in his arms. She buried her head in his neck taking in the smell of his cologne.

Dean held her tight to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Sam... I think we really could use your help..." Lexi said finally swallowing her pride.

"Right... let's get some research on this thing... then we can find out what we are really up against." Sam said, "Cas... do you think you could ask some of your buddies upstairs if they have heard of anything?"

"I will see what I can do..." Castiel replied smiling at Lexi, and with that he vanished...


	7. Chapter 7

"So...what do wanna research about this thing?" Lexi asked Sam as she walked into the room she was sharing with her sister. Sam followed behind her and was suprised to find Dean quietly watching TV while Bonnie discreetly fixed her make up in the bathroom.

"Everything. " Sam replied as he took a seat at the small table in the room. "Dean and I have never come across something like this before. Ghosts, zombies, demons and angels - yes. Nephilim...not so much."

"Not so much?" Bonnie scoffed as she walked out of the bathroom. "You either have or you haven't."

"Nice to see you feeling more like yourself." Lexi said, smiling at her sister and pulling her close for a quick hug before moving away and pulling a small, black, leather-bound journal and a laptop out of a bag by one of the two double beds in the room.

"You keep a journal?" Dean asked, turning the television off and moving to sit in a seat at the table opposite his brother.

"What Hunter doesn't?" Bonnie questionned as she sat in one of the remaining seats and took the journal from of her sister.

Lexi sat in the only remaining seat at the table and slid the laptop over towards Sam. At Dean's questionning look, she explained, "It's kinda obvious which one of you does the research."

Dean tried to look offended, failed and faked it instead. "Hey - I resent that."

Sam 'bitchfaced' at him across the table.

Dean sighed and stopped pretending to be hurt, "Alright - it's true. Sammy does all the research and I kick it's ass." He paused and looked around for a second. "Where's Cas?"

"Sam asked him to find out if anybody in Heaven knew about what was going on here. Despite the fact that I've already explained everything." Lexi replied, sighing and pulling her long ebony curls up and putting her hair into a loose ponytail before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"Everything?" Bonnie asked.

"Everything." Lexi confirmed.

"What it is?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep." Lexi confirmed.

"How to kill it?"

"Yes, Bonnie." Lexi sighed. "You were right there. You even added your own words to it."

"Oh, yeah." Bonnie giggled, "Forgot about that."

"Hmmm..." Lexi murmered.

"Meanie."

"Moron."

There was a soft fluttering of wings and then Castiel was standing in the space between the chair Dean was sat on and the one that Lexi was in.

"Any news?" Dean asked him.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexi threw her shotgun and a bunch of knives into the trunk of Bonnie's car and slammed the hood.

"Careful will ya?" Bonnie said, appearing behind her sister.

"You and that car!"

"It's my baby." Bonnie laughed as she stroked the car. "And besides...what's with you and Cas?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I mean." Bonnie smirked. "Oh Cas, mwah, I love you." Bonnie burst into a fit of giggles.

"I am sorry...I just don't feel the same way." Said a voice behind her.

Bonnie turned around, "Oh my God!" Then she collapsed in hysterics.

"Lexi, would it be alright if I came with you? I am intrigued..."

Lexi smiled up at him, "No...it's totally fine."

Bonnie was sat on the floor making kissy faces at her her sister while she was talking. Lexi bent down and hissed at her sister, "Don't make me mention you and Dean." Bonnie's laughing stopped abruptly.

"You girls ready?" Dean asked.

"Yep..." Boonie said looking rather sheepish and embarassed as she stood up.

Dean winked at her and climbed into his Chevy.

"How do you know where the nephilim will be?" Castiel asked from the back seat of Bonnie's GT 500.

Bonnie looked in the rear view mirror, "Lucky guess." She then got a Cd and pushed it into the player. 'Back In Black' blared from the speakers.

"Oh..." Castiel murmered, looking at the back of Lexi's head.

"Yes Cas?"

"Uhhh...nothing. My apologies."

"Don't worry about it." Lexi said, turning in her seat and smiling at him. "Besides - it's not really a lucky guess. We've come up against a few nephilim before and they're kinda predictable."

"I see." Castiel replied as Lexi smiled again and turned back round in her seat.

"Well Dean...yet again, you are after another girl." Sam shouted above the noise of the music Dean was listening to.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sammy."

"It's Sam. And you were totally undressing her with your mind."

"And you have a problem with that?... She's hot...and, well...I'm having stirrings."

"Dude... I don't want or need to know about you and your stirrings."

The girls pulled up outside a derelict housing appartment building.

"This looks like the place." Lexi said as she got out of the car.

"There's definitely something in there..." Castiel said, appearing behind her.

The Winchester's pulled up behind Bonnie's car.

"Christ, what a dump..."

"Let's get this damn thing." Bonnie said, picking up her revolver. "Then maybe I can finally get some sleep."

"You got plenty of alcohol induced sleep last night." Lexi said to her sister before turning to include the guys, "We'll go round the back, you guys can take the side door." She continued. As she want to walk away, Castiel grabbed her hand.

"Be careful."

Lexi looked into his blue eyes before grabbing him by the collar of his trench coat and kissing him firmly. When she pulled away she gave a little smirk at the shocked look on his face before turning around and walking away. Bonnie started to follow with a traumatised look on her face.

"Hey Bonnie..."

Bonnie stopped, turned and walked back a little bit towards Dean.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, "Take care..." He gently pressed his lips to hers. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away and following after her sister.

"Wow..." Sam muttered, shaking his head at Dean and Castiel as they watched the girls go.

"Where the Hell is this thing?" Bonnie muttered.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Lexi replied, suddenly they heard a shuffling sound from behind one of the doors to their left. "Hang on a minute..."

The girls pressed their backs to either side of the door frame.

"On the count of three...one, two, three..." Lexi kicked teh door open to reveal a rather freaked out tramp. "Oh...sorry..."

The girls exited the room leaving the tramp to continue his drink.

"We're never gonna find it..." Bonnie muttered, "Lexi..." Bonnie turned around. "Lexi...where are you!" Bonnie screamed, running down the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lexi? Where the hell are you?" Bonnie screamed, running back down the hallway...

"What the fuck?" Lexi questionned, finally waking up. She tried to move but her hands and feet were bound to a chair, "Shit!"

"Finally..." Said a voice from behind her.

Lexi heard footsteps moving around in the darkness.

"Now, you are going to tell me what I want..."

"Well - if I knew what that was..." Lexi replied as she tried to reach her pocket knife.

"I wouldn't do that..." Suddenly the lights above Lexi flickered and came on.

Lexi found herself face to face with the once-hobo, although now he was washed, shaved and in a suit. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You will tell me!" The man screamed at her, smacking Lexi in the face.

Lexi snapped her head back up to look at him, spitting out blood as she did so.

"Tell you what? You crazy fuck!"

"Lexi!" Bonnie ran around the corner and smacked straight into Dean. "Dean! Thank God. Lexi's gone!"

Dean brought his arms around Bonnie, "Well, hey darlin'." He leered at her before taking in what she'd said and frowning, "What do you mean, gone?"

"She just bloody vanished!" Bonnie screamed at him. She shook off his arms and pulled out a pack of cigarettes - pulling one out of the pack and lighting it before putting the pack away again. She sighed deeple, inhaling the smoke before coughing violently and tossing it to the floor, stamping it out with the heel of her cowboy boots.

"You smoke?" Dean looked confused.

"No! Yes." Bonnie sighed again and ran a hand threw her longish, wavy blonde hair. "Is this conversation [i]really[/i] helping me find my sister?"

"No, it isn't." Sam said from his spot standing just behind his brother. "Where were you when she disappeared?"

"Follow me." Bonnie said, turning back the way she'd come with both men following behind her. "It was here." She said a few minuted later when they reached the door she'd found the hobo behind. "We opened this door and found a hobo and the next thing I knew she was gone."

"A hobo?"

"I'll call Cas." Sam said, galring as Dean mouthed 'hobo?' at him while he dialled the angel's number. "It means homeless person, Dean."

"I know that. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied, before turning his back on Dean as Castiel picked up his phone. "Hey Cas. Yeah - everything's clear down here too. But we have a problem. No - nobody's hurt. We're on the first floor, by the...stairway." Sam finished, taking a look around.

"I am here." Castiel said, appearing behind Bonnie with a rustle of wings.

"Yeah - we get that." Dean said. Bonnie moving to stand between him and Sam as Sam turned and put his phone away.

Castiel tilted his head, confused as to why Sam had called him saying that there was a problem. "Where is...?"

"That's the problem." Sam answered the question before it could be fully asked, moving around and peeking into the room that should have held the hobo.

"I see."

"Can you find her?" Bonnie asked, looking worried and like she was trying not to cry.

Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Course he can. He's awesome." Dean glared expectantly at Castiel.

"Oh...yes. I can find Alexandria."

"Alright." Sam said, "But I think I know who the nephilim is."

"What?"

"How?"

"Your hobo's missing." Sam said, pointing into the room. "And there's blood."

"What?" Bonnie ran into the room and looked around. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Dean asked, coming up behind her.

"That's Lexi's pocket knife. And that red material over there? part of the top she was wearing under her shirt." Bonnie replied, moving closer to the chair in the middle of the pool of blood. "It looks like she was being tortured." She added with a kind of cut off sob at the end of her sentence.

"Then where is she? And where the hell is the nephilim?" Dean asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tell me!" The nephilim screamed plunging a knife into thigh.

"Bite me!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"She's on the level above us." Castiel said, suddenly appearing behind Sam. "We need to get there…"

Bonnie shot off up the stairs, she got to the top and started to search the rooms, "Where the hell are you Lex…"

Dean, Sam and Castiel followed her closely.

"Cas… do you know which room exactly?" Dean asked, staring at Bonnie as she continued trashing the rooms.

"No… the nephilim… he's clouding my vision…" Cas replied hanging his head.

"You're telling me that with all your angel mojo you can't find…" He was cut off by Bonnie's scream of frustration.

"The damn door won't fucking open…" She screamed kicking at the door, she then pulled out her revolver and shot the lock, the door flew open revealing Lexi tied to a gurney. "Christ…" Bonnie ran towards Lexi.

Lexi looked up and started to shake her head violently.

Bonnie pulled the gag out of her mouth, "No… it's a trap!"

Suddenly the door slammed shut locking the girls inside the room.

"Shit Lex I gotta get you out of here…"

"I don't think I can allow that…" Said a voice from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned and shot at the once hobo, she hit him square in the chest. The nephilim just laughed, "Fool… you cannot kill me… I will open the gates to hell and Lucifer will walk the earth again."

"You're insane…"

"Maybe…" And with that the nephilim ran at Bonnie, disarmed her and grabbed her by the throat, backing her towards the window.

Outside Bonnie could hear Dean shouting from the other side of the door, "Open the fucking door!" he started to kick it.

"Bye, Bye Bonnie…" The nephilim pushed Bonnie through the window, glass shattered around her, and she fell…

Dean burst through the door followed by Sam and Castiel.

"Nice of you to join us…" The nephilim grinned at them.

"I'm gonna deport your sorry ass straight to hell you half-breed piece of shit…" Dean muttered making his way towards the nephilim.

"Nuh uh… I wouldn't do that if I were you… you wouldn't want to go and join your friend now…" the nephilim smirked as he made a gesture towards the broken window.

"Oh no… Bonnie, Bonnie!"

"Stay where you are…"

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Because I can." The nephilim laughed, and then he vanished.

Castiel ran over to Lexi and untied her, Lexi tried to stand but her feet failed her and she collapsed into Castiel's arms.

"Bonnie…" Dean whispered and he ran out of the room.

Castiel lifted Lexi into his arms and followed behind Dean.

Sam shook his head, and then looked down at the floor, noticing something; he bent down and picked it up. Sam examined the object then left the apartment block.

Dean found Bonnie lying on the pavement surrounded by a pool of blood, "Christ… Bonnie, open your eyes… look at me!" Dean screamed cradling her in his arms.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, "Dean?"

"Oh thank god… you're alright…" He pulled her close to him.

Bonnie started to cough violently bringing up blood as she did. "It hurts…"


	11. Chapter 11

Dean looked towards the door to the girls motel room. "Who the hell is knocking at this time of night?" He muttered, standing from his seat besides Bonnie's bed and walking over to open it.

"About damn time. Idjit." Bobby said, walking past him and into the room.

"Bobby? What...?" Dean shook his head and closed the door.

"I called him." Sam said, looking up from the little motel sofa he was sat on while he researched something on the laptop the girls had handed him earlier and on his own.

"Whatever." Dean sighed and went back to his seat. He sat down and continued to watch an unconscious Bonnie. Lexi was laid out on her own bed, also unconscious, while Castiel stood watching silently from the corner of the room.

"The Sullivan girls? How the hell did you find these two?" Bobby asked in disbelief as he took a look at the two on the beds and recognised them.

"You know them?" Sam asked, putting both laptops down and moving over to stand next to him.

"Yeah - we helped each other out once a couple of years back...haven't seen them in years. Though every now and then one of them sends me a book they find that they think will help." Booby shook his head and ran a hand over his face. "What the hell happened?"

"A nephilim." Castiel said.

"Well that figures. But I was asking why these two are out cold and looking like they're half dead. And why the hell aren't they in a hospital?" Booby turned to Sam like he held all the answers.

Sam shrugged, "They didn't want to go to a hospital."

"Alright. So...what happened?" Bobby sighed, taking a seat at the little round table in the middle of the room. Sam took the seat opposite.

"Well...we were looking for the nephilim and Lexi was kidnapped. Cas told us where the nephilim was keeping her and Bonnie ran ahead to find her and got locked into the room with her. When we got into the room, the nephilim disappeared and Bonnie was outside. He'd pushed her through a window."

"Son of a bitch." Bobby cut himself off from the tirade he wanted to start. "How high?"

"First floor. She's broken a rib and her tibia's broken through skin. We pushed it back into place, cleaned and stitched the wound and set the leg. We've also bound her ribs." Sam explained.

Bobby nodded. "Concussion?"

"No - there's no head wound and she was lucid and kept telling us not to take them to a hospital until about 2 hours ago when she fell asleep. She took some painkillers and alcohol, but other than the pain she'll be fine when she wakes up."

"Alright. And her sister?" Bobby asked. "What happened to Lexi?"

"The nephilim was torturing her. But she passed out on us on the way back and hasn't woken up since so we don't know why he was doing it. We cleaned and stitched up all the stab wounds and slashes that we could find and set her left wrist – she must have broken it herself trying to escape – but we don't know what other injuries she may have."

"Torture. Shit." Bobby cursed and stood up. He started pacing. "That's gonna bring up bad memories."

"What?" Dean turned in his chair to look at him. "Why?"

"You think you two are the only two that keep dying? From the stories about these two - both idjits have been to Hell and both have died too many times to count." Bobby stopped pacing and ran his hand over his face again. "But Hell ain't what I'm talking about. It's their childhood that's given them the worst nightmares."

"They were tortured?" Sam asked, staring at Bobby in disbelief.

Bobby nodded, "They used to live in England when they were younger and they had a younger brother, Caleb. Their mom died giving birth to him and their dad got steadily crazier and crazier as they got older. One day, when the boy was nine, their old man snapped. Bonnie was ten at the time and Lexi must have been twelve, nearly thirteen. Their old man tied all of them up in the basement. Left them there for nearly a week before going down and torturing them. Tied them a chair in the middle of the room so the other two could see what he was doing. Never gagged the one in the chair - wanted the others to hear the screams."

"Shit." Sam muttered.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He ended up killing Caleb. Kept calling him the spawn of Satan. Said he deserved it. made the girls watch. Nearly killed them too. One of the neighbours had called the police - said they'd what sounded like screams and that they hadn't seen the kids in nearly two weeks. Said they were worried. Their old man got shot by the police as they tried to stop him from hurting the girls. They were brought over to the states to live with their mother's brother and his family. When Lexi turned eighteen, she took Bonnie and left. Started hunting. When I asked her why, she said her dad wasn't himself - something had made him that way and they were gonna find what did it and kill it."

There was a silence in the room as the guys all took that information in.

"Wait – what d'you mean you don't know what other injuries Lexi has?" Bobby asked, going back to the previous conversation.

"She might have further injuries under her clothes…but Cas won't let us look."

"What? Why the hell…? And why haven't you healed them yet? You got your Angel mojo back." Bobby ranted at Castiel. The Angel looked at him for a second before answering.

"I have tried to heal them. It doesn't work on either of them and I am unsure as to why."

"Okay – so you're useless in the healing area but, still, you won't let them check under her clothes for further injuries? What, your sense of modesty kick in?"

Castiel appeared to blush and looked back at Lexi on the bed.

"Alright. Whatever. The Angel's got a crush on a human and your brother's staring at her sister like she holds the answer to life. You're the only sane one left, Sam. So tell me why you called." Bobby said, turning to Sam.

"I found this in the room that the nephilim was torturing Lexi in and I can't figure out what it is." Sam said, handing Bobby what he's found.

"You want my help?"

"Please." Sam begged.

"Fine. Let's find this thing and kill it. Before it comes her looking for the girls."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was sat next to Bonnie's bed side, he hadn't left her since they arrived at the girl's motel room. He stared at the girl, then reached out his hand and moved a strand of hair that had fallen on her face.

"Goddamn it.. the answer was staring me in the face... It's a key..." Bobby said looking up from one of the books that he was studying.

"Well yeah... We can see that." Dean said getting up, he walked over to the older man and peered over his shoulder. Then he mouthed 'what the fuck?' at Sam.

Sam just shook his head,

"No you idjit... this key along with five others will open the gates to hell." Bobby said slamming the book down on the table.

"Ohhh... O...kay... but as long as we have this one... hey, there's no way the nephilim can open the gates to hell right?" Dean said.

"Wrong..." Castiel said walking over towards them, "This is just one of the six... if you think us holding this key will stop the nephilim from freeing Lucifer and the creatures of hell you are mistaken... he will not stop until the beasts are roaming this earth."

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"We need to leave this town as soon as possible." Castiel replied, "Then try and obtain the other keys... Only then can we destroy them..."

"There's no chance of that until the girls have recovered..." Bobby said.

"Might be sooner than you think Bobby..." Said a voice behind the group.

"Alexandria... You should be resting..." Castiel said rushing over to her side.

"In the words of Bon Jovi... 'I'll sleep when I'm dead." Lexi giggled slightly then clutched her side in pain.

Castiel helped her over to a chair and sat her down, "May I?" He gestured towards her side.

Lexi lifted up her shirt to reveal a puncture wound, "Shit..." she muttered.

Castiel placed his hand over the wound.

"Ummm... Cas... what are you doing?" Lexi asked after a few minutes.

"I... I don't understand..." The angel said quietly hanging his head in shame. "I'm Sorry Alexandria."

"Hey... Cas... it's alright. And please call me Lexi... Alexandria is a little too formal don't you think?" She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head back up, as soon as her eyes met his she blushed slightly, then got up and walked over to the dresser where she got out a bandage and padding. She placed the padding on the wound then wrapped the bandage around her waist keeping the padding in place. "How's Bonnie doing?"

"Well... She was swearing like a trooper earlier..." Bobby said.

Lexi laughed, "She'll be fine then..."


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Bonnie had woken up, they had packed up everything and everyone had headed off to Bobby's house in South Dakota. Bonnie had refused to let anyone drive her car - but given her broken leg, had finally consented to Dean driving her car while Sam drove the Impala. Bonnie was sat in her passenger seat, broken leg stretched out in front of her to keep it straight as she and Dean sang along to AC/DC all the way to South Dakota. Bobby drove in his car while Castiel and Lexi went in the Impala with Sam. Castiel sat in the passenger seat while Lexi curled up in the back answering tany of the questions that Sam and Castiel were throwing at her.

A week later and Bonnie and Lexi had finally gone and visited a nearby doctor that Bobby had recommended, one that had dealt with Hunters before and wasn't likely to ask any questions about their injuries.

"So...keys..." Bonnie said as she limped out of the doctor's house on crutches.

"Yup." Lexi agreed as she walked next to her sister, giggling when Bonnie nearly fell and dodging a swinging crutch as her sister retaliated.

"Don't be mean - how am I supposed to help with these things?" Bonnie pouted, gesturing towards the crutches. "They're evil."

"They'er not evil. They're to make sure you don't do anymore damage, silly. Besides - your not the only one with a cast." Lexi said to her sister, waving her left wrist. "I mean - really - a white cast. He didn't have, like, any colour."

Bonnie laughed at her sister before coughing and stopping. "Stop making me laugh. It hurts."

"Of course it hurts. You broke a rib with that swan dive out a window."

"Lex." Bonnie pouted. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Stop whining and get in the car. Sam looks like he's getting impatient."

"Why couldn't Dean have taken us?"

"Because." Lexi replied, "Now get in."

[i]"Lex!" Bonnie yelled from the living room of what looked like their old home in England. Nobody answered her. "Lex!"[/i]

"Lex!" Bonnie screamed, thrashing around under the blanket she was covered with. She'd fallen asleep on the sofa after dinner and everyone had left her to it. Bobby and Dean were outside working on a car while Sam was researching and Lexi did the washing up. She was doing it one handed and was helping Sam research while she did it.

Lexi had just finished doing the washing up and was walking towards the study to sit down and help Sam more when Bonnie had started screaming. She rushed to her sisters side and motioned Sam to help pin her down so that she didn't hurt herself more.

Sam pinned her legs and kept one of her arms down while Lexi grabbed her sisters other arm and held her down with an arm across her chest.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Sam asked over Bonnie's screaming.

Lexi shook her head, "Won't work! We just have to wait it out!" She yelled back as Dean and Bobby burst into the room.

"What the devil's going on in here?" Bobby yelled.

"It's a nightmare! One of the worst! We've gotta wait it out!" Lexi explained. "Bobby can you help Sam? Dean a little help here!" Lexi cried out as Bonnie's thrashing slammed her broken wrist against the back of the sofa.

Bobby rushed over and helped Sam hold Bonnie's legs while Dean moved Lexi out of the way and grabbed both of her hands and tried to held her still. Lexi cradled her broken wrist against her chest and moved to kneel on the floor by Bonnie's head. She reached out her uninjured hand and stroked her sister's blonde hair off her face before starting to quietly sing an old nursery song to her.

Bonnie's thrashing and screaming died down slowly and by the time Lexi had finished singing, she was calm and sleeping easily again.

Everyone waited a second before taking a step back and moving towards the study to talk. Dean helped Lexi up off the floor and supported her as they walked into the next room and onto a seat.

"It's from when we were kids." Lexi explained as they all sat there in silence. "They haven't happened in a while. I'm guessing that recent events brought it to the surface."

"You can't just wake her up from one of these nightmares?" Bobby asked.

"No. When we lived with our uncle the nightmares were common enough that we tried everything and nothing could ever wake her. She's only had a few in the last couple of years and I was kinda hoping they were in the past."

"Jesus." Bobby swore, looking into the living room and watching as Bonnie slept peacefully - unaware of what had just happened.

"What was that song you were singing?" Sam asked. "The one that calmed her down."

Lexi smiled sadly and stood up to look over into the other room and check on her sister. "It's an old family song that our mom used to sing when we were kids. Used to make me feel safe whenever she sang it to me at night before bed." Lexi shook her head and turned so that they wouldn't see her unshed tears. "I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Sure." Bobby said, noticing what she was trying to hide. "We'll keep an eye on your sister."

Lexi nodded without turning around and walked out the back door. When she felt she was far enough away, she sat down and rested her chin on her knees while keeping the arm with the cast on against her chest with her right arm wrapped around her knees. She sat there crying silently for a while before noticing someone standing off to the side. "Hey Cas."

Castiel said nothing but moved closer and stood guard while she cried.

"Hey." Bonnie said as she woke up and noticed Dean sat watching TV in the chair next to the sofa.

"Hey." Dean replied, switching off the television and turning to face her. "How'd you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. Why?"

"You had one hell of a nightmare. Don't you remember any of it?"

"I did? Shit. Where's Lex?" Bonnie tried to sit up but hissed as she put pressure on her broken rib.

"Hey - take it easy." Dean said, moving over and helping her sit up properly. "She's outside. Last I saw Cas was with her."

Bonnie nodded and pulled Dean down to sit next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer,

Bonnie shook her head and leaned against his side.

There was a moment of silence before Bonnie broke it.

"So...what are we watching?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Bonnie!"

"Ouch... fuck, what?" Muttered Bonnie as she hit her head on the bonnet of her car.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" Lexi shouted at her sister, "You shouldn't even be out of bed, let alone fiddling with your goddamn car..."

"Well... it was either stay inside and go stir crazy or try and get my crippled ass out here and work on my car."

"Get your crippled ass inside right now!"

Bonnie glared at Lexi, if looks could kill Lexi would have been stone cold by now.

"No use giving me evils, Dean would say exactly the same thing."

"I don't listen to you... what on earth makes you think that I would listen to him?"

"I've seen how you are with him..."

"Oh really Lexi... why the hell would Dean be interested in someone like me... Let's face it Lex... I'm nothing special..."

"I think he disagrees..." Lexi replied.

Bonnie slammed the bonnet of her car shut, grabbed her crutches that were leaning on the passenger door and hobbled inside.

"She's very lucky..." said a voice behind Lexi.

"Christ Cas... must you keep doing that!" Lexi squealed spinning around to come face to face with the brooding angel, "You're in my personal bubble there Cas..."

Castiel's eyes sparkled, then he grabbed Lexi around the waist and pressed his lips against hers. Lexi buried her hands in his tousled black hair... After what seemed like an eternity they parted both gasping for breath.

"Cas... What was that?" Lexi questioned.

"Alexandria... I haven't felt this way about anyone before... the way I feel about you... After all these long years... it now seems that my life has a purpose... and that is to love you..."

"Cas... I... I don't know what to say..."

"Then say you love me too... I don't think my heart could take the pain of you rejecting me..."

"Cas, it would be a lie if I said I didn't love you..."

"Damn sister, thinks she knows whats best for everyone..." Bonnie muttered as she stomped / hobbled her way upstairs. She got to her room and collapsed onto the bed, instantly regretting it due to the sharp stabbing pain in her side... She must have dozed off because she was woken by someone knocking on her door. "Yeah?"

"Hey... I was just wondering how you were doin'." Dean said as he poked his head around the door,

"Frustrated..." Bonnie replied.

Dean walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey... stop beating yourself up alright..."

Bonnie glared at him, "Easy for you to say, you don't have to make best friends with these..." she pointed to her crutches that were strewn on the floor.

Dean laughed slightly, "Fancy a coffee?"

"Hell yes..." Bonnie replied smiling at him.

"Be back in a few..." And with that Dean walked out the room.

Bonnie was left on her own staring at the spot where he had been sat, she sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

"You are emotionally and physically crippled." Lexi said from the doorway, causing Bonnie to shriek and flail as she tried to sit upright.

Once she was seated upright with no danger of falling, Bonnie took in what her sister had said. "Hey, I'm not emotionally crippled! And I'm only physically handicapped for a while!"

Lexi shook her head with a smile and walked into the room to lean against the window frame and look outside while still talking to her sister. "Just don't equate Dean with every other guy you've ever been out with. You actually have honest feelings for him and I want to see you happy." Lexi paused and her smile faded. "For once."

"Lex..."

"Bon, I'm serious." Lexi looked away from the window and faced her sister. "You deserve to be happy. After everything we've been through - I want that for you. And I know it's never gonna be some house with a white picket fence in a nice neighbourhood with a nice guy and 2.4 kids and a dog. I know - but I also know that you've always wanted that." Lexi paused and tilted her head to listen to something before conitinuing. "Dean's a nice guy - give him a chance. Between the pair of you...you might just get that chance at a somewhat normal life. The one you want. The one I want you to have."

Bonnie just shook her head. "I can't."

"Why? Bon...I know you want this more than you've ever wanted anything in your life. And Dean's the only guy I've seen you feel this strongly about. So, just...why not?"

"What about you?" Bonnie whispered, wiping away the tears that had started to fall as she listened to her sister.

"I am going to be fine. I'll be even better when you finally stop beating yourself up over things you have no control over and just...be yourself. Just let go of all those insecurities holding you back and be happy. Dean likes you, nothing can change that."

"He will. He doesn't know." Bonnie cried. Lexi sighed and sat on the bed next to her sister and pulled her close for a hug.

"He knows about Dad and about Caleb. He knows everything he needs to and he still likes you." Lexi promised as she hugged her sister.

"He doesn't know about..."

"Oh sweetie - he's been to Hell too. I was there with you and nothing you could possibly say about our time down there is gonna change how he feels about you. He's a Hunter too, Bonnie. I'm sure if you thought it through enough...you'd see that he's done a lot of the same stuff we have."

"What if your wrong?" Bonnie asked, pulling away from her sister and wiping her face to get rid of the evidence of her tears.

"Just talk to him and if I'm wrong...I will apologise to you and to him and I will go and find that voodoo priestess that brought me back from the dead last year and I will have her erase his memories of you telling him how you feel." Lexi joked, pleased when she got a small smile back.

"Thanks, Lex." Bonnie said as her sister got up off the bed and walked towards the door. "But if I'm happy - what about you?"

"You being happy makes me happy." Lexi said, turning in the doorway to look at her sister.

"But..."

"Besides. I have Cas." Lexi smiled and winked at her sister before leaving the room.

Bonnie sat there looking confused for a minute before realising what Lexi had said. "You sly little...fine. I'll be happy...for you."

"Eavesdropping, Dean?" Lexi asked. She'd walked out of the room and spotted him halfway down the hall, holding two cups of coffee and obviously listening in.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really." Lexi shrugged. "My sister's a tough one to crack, but once you do…" 

"She's worth it." Dean finished, nodding and walking around her and towards the room that Bonnie was in.

"Dean." Lexi called after him.

He stopped and turned slightly to face her.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you."

He smiled and nodded. "Right back at you."

Lexi frowned.

"About Cas." He added, grinning as Lexi blushed a little before turning and walking off down the hall. He chuckled as he watched her and made sure she was down the stairs before walking onto Bonnie's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie was sat at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, all of a sudden she head-butted the table.

"Keep doin' that you're gonna give yourself concussion..." Said a voice from behind her,

"Urgh,,, Bobby I feel so useless..."

"Stop right there... don't you dare say that again you hear me?" Bobby replied sitting next to Bonnie.

"These things will be the death of me..." Bonnie pointed towards her crutches lying on the floor.

"Hon... stop beating yourself up..."

"Right..." And with that Bonnie stood up, grabbed her crutches and tossed them out the door.

"And how is that gonna do you any good?" Bobby questioned.

"I am no good to anyone with those damn stick... got any drink?"

"You know where it is..."

Bonnie walked over to the book shelf, pulled out one of the books and grabbed the bottle of Jack that was hidden behind it.

"Should you really do that with the meds you're taking?" Bobby asked.

"Do I look like a give a fuck?" Bonnie said.

"Bon... why are you so angry?"

"Leave me alone..."

"What's happened to you... when did you become so cold?" And with that Bobby left, leaving Bonnie alone.

"I just can't do this anymore..."

Outside Dean was checking the Impala over when he heard a bottle smash from inside Bobby's house. He ran in to find Bonnie lying on the floor.

"Bon... what the hell happened?" He picked her up from the floor and sat her down.

"Dean..." Bonnie looked at the man, her eyes brimming with tears.

Dean brought her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, "Bonnie, why won't you let me in?"

"I'm afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Never mind..." Bonnie tried to get up and walk away from him.

"Bonnie,... I love you..." Dean grabbed the girls arm and brought her close to his chest, then wrapped his arms around her.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't used to anyone showing this sort of affection towards her.

Dean looked into Bonnie's eyes and kissed her...


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile...

Chuck barred the front door to his house, then rested against it panting. All of a sudden, the door shuddered as if something was being thrown against it.

"I know you're in there Chuck...you have nowhere to hide!" The door shook again.

Chuck slid the nearby table agaiinst the door in an attempt to stop whatever it was from getting in. Then he ran to the kitchen, grabbed the bag of salt and poured it across the doorway and the window sills.

There was a laugh from outside. "That's not going to stop me Chuck...you know that." And with that the front door shattered, sending wood splinters flying at Chuck. The nephilim flew at Chuck and pinned him against the wall, "Give me the key..."

"Hey, assbutt..." Said a voice from behind the nephilim.

The nephilim turned, "Castiel..."

"Let Chuck go..." Castiel said menacingly.

"Oh Cas, really?" The nephilim smirked, dropping Chuck on the floor and turning to face Castiel, "Both you and I know that you don't have enough power to stop me."

"Chuck...leave..." Castiel said.

Chuck didn't really need to be told again and ran out of the house.

Castiel ran at the nephilim, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the ground. The nephilim laughed and spat out the blood that had filled his mouth from his impact against the floor.

"My turn..." He smirked and without warning he took Castiel's legs out from under him, the angel falling to the floor.

The nephilim got up and pinned Castiel down by crushing his foot onto Castiel's throat.

"I will never let you succeed..." Castiel choked out.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Cas? What the hell...?" Dean jumped up and grabbed the angel as he swayed on his feet. Dean was sat on the sofa in Bobby's living room with Bonnie watching Dr. Sexy when the angel had suddenly appeared in the room in front of them.

Bonnie had refused to talk about her problems after Dean had kissed her in the kitchen and so Dean had suggested that they watch TV instead of her running away from him and closing herself off.

"LEX!" Bonnie screamed for her sister as she moved over to a chair so that Dean could get Castiel comfortable on the sofa. "SAM! BOBBY!" Bonnie yelled, ready to yell for them again when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sam was the first into the room and he took one look at the angel before turning to Bobby, who was right behind him, and telling him to grab the first aid kit.

"Lex!" Bonnie yelled again when her sister failed to walk into the room.

"She was sleeping last time I walked past her room." Bobby said as he walked into the room and handed Dean the first aid kit. "Not sure what good that'll do ya. He'll heal on his soon enough."

"Doesn't mean we can't clean him up and make sure he's not seriously injured." Dean replied as he started taking note of the angel's injuries.

"I'll get Lex." Bonnie said but before she could get out of the seat Sam shook his head.

"I'll get her."

"No." Castiel croaked form the sofa, attempting to move away from where Dean was using antiseptic to clean the cuts and scratches on his face and hands. Dean put the antispetic aside and forcibly held Castiel in his seat. Castiel looked pleadingly at him. "She cannot see me like this, Dean. Please. I must go. I will heal faster in Heaven and there are still things that I must do."

"No way." Dean shook his head. "You came here. You were injured and you came here instead of going straight to Heaven - I know that's probably to do with Lex and I'm not judging you man. But [i]you[/i] came [i]here[/i] and so you'll deal with our human tendency to make sure that our friends are okay before we let you leave."

Castiel stared silently at Dean for a few minutes befoer nodding his head in acceptance and stopped trying to get away. He sat there completely still while Dean finished cleaning him up and checking for injuries.

"Thank you." Castiel said to Dean before standing up and looking like he was about to leave. he paused and turned back to them, "If Chuck arrives, do not turn him away. I will be back soon." And with the that he disappeared.

"What did Cas want?" Lexi asked from the doorway. She was leaning against the doorway dressed in an old comfy pair of black tracksuit bottoms and an over large grey jumper that kept slipping off one shoulder. Her curls were in disarray and it was apparent that she had recently woken up.

"Just came to say Chuck might be stopping by." Dean said as he attempted to hide the first aid kit and the bloody tissues that he'd used to clean Castiel.

Lexi just gave him a knowing look.

Bonnie shook her head and stood up, walking over to her sister. "It's what he said just before he left, Lex. Dean's not lying to you."

"He was in a fight with the nephilim." Lexi countered, walking past her sister and through the living room to the study to grab her laptop. On her way back she was stopped by Bobby.

"How'd you know?"

Lexi just shrugged and walked around him and back upstairs.

Bonnie sighed and went to go after her.

"Bonnie?" Sam's voice stopped her before she could leave the room. She stopped and turned to look at him. "It's been less than two weeks. How come you're walking fine? You broke your leg."


	19. Chapter 19

Bonnie stared at Sam for a long period of time, then suddenly burst into tears, "I'm not normal okay..." she screamed at him, "I'm half demon... what ya gonna do now huh... exorcise me?"

Sam stood, mouth open staring at Bonnie. Unable to take in what she just said.

Without waiting for an answer Bonnie ran out of the house.

"Great Sam... Just great..." Dean went to go after her, but was stopped by a small hand on his arm.

"Let her go..." Lexi said looking up at him. She'd appeared back downstairs just as her sister burst into tears.

"But I..."

"Believe me... It wouldn't be safe to be around her now..."

Dean stared out into the darkness, "Bonnie..."

Bonnie wandered around Bobby's scrap yard, kicking at random pieces of metal on the floor... Suddenly she heard the soft flutter of wings and looked up to see Balthazar sat on the bonnet of a rusted car.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie..."

"What do you want?" Bonnie said angrily wiping away her tears.

"I came to see if you were okay..."

"Really Bal... Since when do you give a damn?"

"You're right... I don't..." Balthazar replied grinning annoyingly at Bonnie.

"Look... would you mind getting lost... I'm not in the mood..."

"Technically... I can't get lost... I'm an angel of the lord..." At this he laughed and jumped off the car, "Oh do lighten up..."

"Easy for you to say... he probably won't speak to me again..." Bonnie muttered.

"I think you would have to do a lot more to deter him..."

"Oh... Please shut up... what do you want anyway?"

"I came to see if Chuck had found you yet..." Balthazar replied.

"Not to my knowledge... "

At that a man came running around the corner and slammed into Bonnie knocking her off her feet.

"Ahh... right on queue... " And with that Balthazar disappeared.

"Jesus Christ... Chuck..." Bonnie muttered picking herself up of the dusty ground, then holding out her hand to help Chuck out.

"Run... He'll kill you!" Chuck screamed as he knocked her hand out of the way and ran towards the house.

"O...kay..." Bonnie started to walk after him.

As soon as Chuck got to the door he started pounding on it frantically.

Before anyone could answer it the door swung open sending Chuck flying into the room.

"Let ya self in why don't ya..." Bobby mumbled.

"You gotta help me... I'm being followed..." Chuck squealed.

"And you led it here you idjit..." Bobby frowned shaking his head.

"I... uhhh..."

"Chuck... hey calm down..." Sam said pushing Chuck towards a well worn sofa.

As soon as Chuck got to it he collapsed breathing heavily. "He's after the key..."

"Where is it now?" Dean asked.

"Here of course." Chuck replied, and with that he brought out a piece of rope with the key dangling from it. "We can't let him get it..."

"And he wont..." Said a voice from the doorway.

Dean looked over, his gaze met that of Bonnie's icy green eyes, "I thought you left..."

Bonnie didn't answer him, she walked straight past Dean without giving him a second glance.

Dean looked as if she had ripped his heart out and smashed it into a thousand pieces.


	20. Chapter 20

"What did Balthazar want?" Lexi asked as every one just stood around (minus Chuck, who was still on the sofa).

"To see if [i]he[/i] was here yet." Bonnie replied, gesturing vaguely towards Chuck.

"Figures." Lexi sighed.

"Call him." Bonnie said to Lexi as she walked past her sister to grab something from her room upstairs.

Lexi sighed again, closed her eyes and went silent.

Bonnie arrived back downstairs in under a minute and stood watching her sister, holding a small black notebook in her left hand.

Lexi opened her eyes and looked at her sister, "He's busy."

"Of course he is." Bonnie muttered.

"He'll get her when he can." Lexi admonished, crossing her arms and glaring at her sister. "Talk to him."

"I will - just as soon as he gets his feathery butt here."

"You know that isn't who I meant, Bon." Lexi argued, turning to talk to Dean. "She's always been this way. Stubborn as Mom."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true. He likes you - you like him, but you won't do anything about cus of what happened in the past. Just like Mom! And look how that turned out."

Bonnie stared at her sister. "You...I..."

"I know - I don't speak about her like that, but you need to see what this is doing to your life, Bon. You're ruinnig something that could be [b]so[/b] special because of a bunch of stuff that happened ages ago."

Bonnie turned and walked away. She stopped as her sister started talking and listened, still facing the other way.

"If you walk away from this one more time Bonnie - then I'd suggest you keep walking. I have done everything for you and I only want to see you be happy for a change. Don't do this. Not to me. And not to Dean. We don't deserve this." Lexi said before tilting her head as though she could hear something that nobody else in the room could. "He's coming."

"Cas?" Sam asked, confused.

"No." Lexi replied at the same moment as Castiel appeared in the room, his injuries from earlier completely healed.

"A different angel?" Sam questionned, turnning to look at his brother.

Dean just stood there watching Bonnie, to see what she would do next. He didn't want to look away from her in case she disappeared.

"Yes." Bonnie turned around and looked at Dean, "I'm sorry, Dean, but this isn't the time for a heart-to-heart. I wish it was - considering what comes next."

"What comes next?" Dean asked as soon as Bonnie had finished speaking.

"Our past." It was Bonnie's turn to sigh and she did so, before turning to Bobby and asking for him to pass her a silver knife. He did so and she took it in her right hand and quickly slashed a small line across her left forearm.

"Bonnie!" Dean cried out and took a step towards her.

"No reaction. I thought you were half-demon?" Bobby asked.

"She is. But...our past is a bit more complicated than what I told you all those yaers ago, Bobby." Lexi paused and looked at her sister.

Bonnie nodded at her, "We have time for that. You know that when he says he's coming - he gets side-tracked by the job."

Lexi smirked and continued, "True enough. Anyways, Bonnie was born the same way any other half-demon would. But when she was born, Mom asked an old friend to bind her powers - all she has is her faster healing. Which I'm jealous of, by the way." Lexi moaned, waving her left wrist in front of her and tapping the cast.

"Sucker." Bonnie grinned and sat down to cut away the cast from her leg that she had, so far, failed to remove.

"Her power's are bound? How?" Sam asked. "Would it have worked on...?"

"If it would have worked on you, Sammy, I'm sure someone would have tried it at some point." Bonnie said, then paused to shove the broken cast away from her leg. "Better. Although - maybe they wouldn't have. It is kind of an old spell. powerful too."

"He never told anyone about it anyway, Bonnie." Lexi added, leaning against the wall and continuing. "You all know what happened to our brother, Caleb?"

Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel all nodded. Chuck shook his head, "No, what happened?"

"Dad flipped, went crazy and killed him." Bonnie muttered to him.

Chuck's eyes widened and he looked from Bonnie to Lexi and back again in shock.

"He was possessed." Lexi glared at Bonnie. " Caleb was a vessel. For an archangel. And the demons wanted him dead. So one of them possessed Dad. Made him do it and then tried to kill us."

"Apparently, it forgot that angels could heal." Bonnie added.

"And that archangels are more powerful than it could possibly dream of." Lexi shook her head. "The archangel killed it, told us (well, me, Bonnie was only ten) everything and then left. We see him every now and again. He helps us out sometimes."

"Like getting us both out of Hell." Bonnie said.

"And not letting us stay dead - despite Bonnie's suicidal tendencies when we're hunting." Lexi added with a glare at her sister.

"Can't help myself sometimes." Bonnie grinned, unrepentant.

"How do you contact him?" Sam asked, curious despite the fact that was a crazy, powerful nephilim on his way to kill them all.

Bonnie shrugged, "Lex does it. She'd always been able to. Has the whole angel-connection thing going on. See's their true forms, hear's their true voices, see's their wings even when in human vessels...all the crazy stuff."

"It's not crazy." Lexi protested before blushing as she noticed that they were all staring at her. "What?"

"Their true forms?" Sam questionned.

"You can hear them? Cas tried that on me and nearly exploderated my brain." Dean said, looking a bit put-out that he couldn't do any of it.

"You can see my wings?" Castiel asked.

"Ummm...yes." Lexi looked away from him and focused on Bonnie. "Had to say that. Didn't you?"

"Couldn't be the only special one." She grinned at her sister.

"You're Gabriel special." Lexi muttered darkly, turning to go upstairs and get dressed - she'd realised that fighting in what she wore to sleep in was a bad idea. When she came back downstairs everyone was still staring at her. "What now?"

"You know Gabriel? The archangel Gabriel?" Chuck asked though he looked like he didn't really want to know the answer.

"You do know that Lucifer killed him? Right?"

"Sure." Lexi shrugged, sharing an amused look with her sister.

"Because the fallen archangel younger brother is totally more powerful than an extremely powerful, non-fallen, trickster archangel that helped raise him and teach him everything he knows." Bonnie finished, shaking her head as they all looked confused. "Lex?"

"Sure." Lexi closed her eyes and went silent again. There was small silence for a second before there was the sound of wings and the smell of candy. Lexi opened her eyes and saw Gabriel standing a few feet in front of her.

"You called?"

"Hey, Gabe." Bonnie waved at him as he turned towards her voice. "Big bad coming this way. Gonna reverse the binding spell. Wanna hang around?"

Gabriel grinned and conjured up a chair. "Last time he reversed that spell you turned your sister into an angel."

Bonnie shrugged and laughed. "I was fifteen - and she's always protected me. Like a guardian angel."

"We couldn't reverse it. If he unbinds your powers - she could end up with wings again."

"They were nice wings." Bonnie replied, unconcerned.

"They were." Lexi laughed. "Kind of missed them when they were gone."

Gabriel turned to her and leered slightly, "[i]I[/i] could always give you wings."

"I don't think that would be wise, brother." Came a new voice from behind Lexi. He stepped forward and everyone just stared at the 9 year old boy now standing next to Lexi.

"Caleb." Bonnie breathed.

"Azrael." Lexi said, smiling down at the archangel.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you ready Bonnie?" Azrael asked.

Bonnie looked at the child in front of her, every instinct in her body was telling her to embrace the child in a hug... But then reality kicked in, this was not her brother, her brother died seventeen years ago... "Ready as I'll ever be..."

"Come with me." the boy said and he walked into the study.

Bonnie was about to follow him when a rough hand grabbed her wrist, "Bonnie... please don't do this..." Dean said to her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Dean... we have no choice... there is no way we can win this... unless I change..."

"But... what if you [i]do[/i] change..."

Bonnie looked up at the man, she could have sworn she saw a tear trickle down his rugged cheek. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him, "I love you..." And with that she followed the angel into the other room and shut the door. Leaving Dean staring after her...

"Your sister..." Castiel said as he walked over to Lexi, "She can control her powers?"

"Uhhh... yeah..." Lexi replied looking slightly uncertain.

"You are sure of this?"

"Cas... She's my sister... I would trust her with my life... and I have done on quite a few occasions."

"I am sorry... I meant no disrespect."

"Hey... It's fine... you need to stop taking everything to heart..." Lexi said smiling up at him.

Suddenly Castiel's eyes widened and he tilted his head to one side as if he were listening to something.

"Cas?" Lexi asked.

Castiel looked at her, "They are coming..."

"They... who's they?" Sam asked as he walked over to the window and peered through the blind.

"The hounds..." Castiel replied.

"Hounds... Hell Hounds?" Dean asked running over to where his brother was standing and looking out of the window also.

As if to certify this a howl echoed around the junk yard.

"And it's not just them... the nephilim's behind them... and Crowley!" Sam growled, "Damn..."

As if the man outside had heard him he grinned and waved in Dean's direction.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean shouted kicking the wall in front of him, "We ain't gonna survive this."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." Said a voice behind him.

Dean turned on his heels, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled at him.

Dean relaxed a little, she look like her normal self, however, there was one thing that would be burned into his mind forever, her eyes... they were jet black.

"Bon... you alright?" Lexi asked edging gingerly towards her sister.

Bonnie spun around to face her, "Never better..." She smirked.

"Really?"

Bonnie walked over to the table and picked up her revolvers from it and put them in the holsters one on each side. "You better believe it..."

"Right... Let's make a stand..." Lexi said strapping her knives around her waist and heading towards the door.

"It's now or never..." Bobby muttered following her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Bon?" Lexi asked, as everybody did a last minute weapons check before they headed out into a fight that no-one felt truly prepared for.

"Yeah?" Bonnie replied, turning from where she had been watching Dean.

"You gotta do one thing for me out there." Lexi said, knowing that her sister would do it - no matter what it was.

"You know I will." Bonnie replied, her eyes their normal bright green as she smiled at her sister.

"No matter what happens..." Lexi continued, returning her sister's smile before frowning and looking towards the door that everyone would soon be leaving out of. "...you have to protect Chuck. Above all else - you have to make sure nothing happens to him...or the keys. The nephilim can't be allowed to get near either."

Bonnie frowned. "But...what about you? Or Cas? Or...Dean?" She finished after a pause.

Lexi shook her head. "Chuck comes first." She turned to smile sadly at her sister. "I wish I could say differently but you know it's true. This is not something I'd say lightly. You know that." Lexi paused to watch as Castiel and Gabriel conversed quietly in the corner. "But...the prophet and the keys come first."

Bonnie followed her gaze towards Castiel and sighed. "We're all gonna make this, Lex. Those two for sure. It's a pity Azrael had to leave or he'd prove it to you."

Lexi smiled sadly at her sister, "I know they will. Chances are that we won't. Your gonna be all hyped up on finally being allowed to use your freaky hybrid powers and I'm...well, I'm just human..." Lexi trailed off as she remembered something. She turned and ran off upstairs to her room where her bag's were.

"Where's she going?" Sam asked as he and Dean finished their checks and walked over to stand by the front door.

"My guess..." Bonnie paused. "...no idea." She grinned as they both frowned at her. "What? I don't know everything about her."

Lexi came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Cus you ran outta here like the hounds were on your heels." Bobby answered. "What was so important?"

"This." Lexi held up a small red book.

"Is that the book we got from those white witch's three years ago?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course." Lexi replied. "Not sure how much good it's gonna be though. It's not like either of us are witches."

"Pass it here. I can cast a spell if it becomes necessary." Bobby said, taking the book from Lexi and putting it one of his pockets. "Dean, Sam, Castiel - we'll be going out the front door. Lexi, Bonnie, Gabriel - you three'll be going out the back. Chuck - get downstairs in the panic room. Don't come out unless you know it's one of us. See if we can surround those bastards."

Chuck nodded before running of downstairs.

"And the hounds?" Lexi asked curiously, checking to make sure her knives were easy to get to and the katana on her back was ready.

"Yeah - what about the hounds?" Dean asked, looking freaked.

"Kill as many as you can." Bobby answered, "Everybody ready? Then let's go."

Bobby, Castiel and Sam moved towards the front door. Dean grabbed Bonnie's arm as she walked past him and pulled her close to kiss her. "I love you." He let her go and moved to stand by his brother.

Bonnie nodded and turned to her sister. She grinned as Lexi looked at her curiously. "Sorry about the wings."

"WIngs?" Lexi swore as her sister's eyes turned black. Before she could say anything she looked up and noticed the frown on Castiel's face. "Be careful." She said to him before walking towards the back door. As she walked past her sister, she smacked her round the back of the head.

"What?" Bonnie protested as Gabriel chuckled at them as they joined him at the back door. "You said you missed the wings."

Lexi shook her head and shushed her.

"Ready?" Bobby shouted from the front door.

"You have no idea." Bonnie muttered, her eyes pitch black as her sister yelled an affirmative back at Bobby.

There was a moment of silence before they heard the front door open/

Gabriel threw the back door open and...


	23. Chapter 23

"Well... well, well... long time no see girls..." Crowley grinned at Lexi and Bonnie as they exited through the front door.

"Crowley..." Lexi nodded at him.

"Oh... and Bonnie, glad to see you have joined our side again..."

"In you're dreams sweetheart..." Bonnie hissed at him.

"Oooh... giving me the could shoulder are we?"

With that Bonnie flicked out her hand and sent Crowley flying backwards into a scrapped car.

Crowley picked himself up brushing the dirt from his clothes while Dean looked on in shock at what Bonnie had just done.

Crowley clicked his fingers, all of a sudden Bonnie heard growling as his Hellhound ran towards her. She pulled out both of her revolvers and started shooting at the thing. There was a loud yelp and it fell to the ground just in front of her feet sending up a cloud of dust.

"Nice one Bon..." Lexi said.

Bonnie winked at her sister.

"So... it begins..." the nephilim muttered, "Get them..."

The Hellhounds ran at the group causing them to scatter.

"Where the hell is it!" Dean shouted firing in different directions.

"11 o' clock..." Bonnie shouted, dodging an attack from another hound.

Dean shot the creature and it plummeted to the ground.

"Bonnie... I'm going for the nephilim..." Lexi shouted above the screams and howls.

Bonnie nodded at her sister, then ran at Sam... Sam looked at her in shock, Bonnie tackled him to the ground just before he got shredded by a hound.

Sam rolled over and shot at the creature.

Lexi walked towards the nephilim, "You're going down..."

The nephilim grinned at her, "Not before you honey..." and with that he ran at Lexi, he disappeared and reappeared behind her, grabbing her by the throat. He managed to lift her off the ground.

"L...let...me...g...go..." Lexi choked out.

All of a sudden Castiel appeared behind the nephilim, "Put her down... " he said menacingly.

"Oh Cas..." It laughed, "You can't stop me... you know that..."

Lexi grabbed a knife from her belt and stabbed the nephilim in the leg, it screamed and dropped her. Lexi fell to the ground and started coughing.

Castiel slashed at the creature with his sword, it ducked and vanished, "Where are you!" Castiel growled.

Meanwhile Chuck was hiding in the Panic Room, he heard the gun fight going on above him and hid in a corner.

"Bon... the nephilims gone..." Lexi shouted at her sister... Bonnie vanished.

All of a sudden the door to the Panic Room was ripped off its hinges revealing the nephilim. Chuck stared at him. "What are you?"

The nephilim laughed...

"Hey... dip-shit..." And with that Bonnie round-housed him in the face.

The nephilim screamed holding his jaw.

"Get the fuck away from him..." By now Bonnie's eyes were jet black.

"And do you really think a little demon bitch like yourself is going to stop me?" The nephilim chuckled.

Bonnie stared at him, "This isn't right... you're something else..."

"Very. Well. Done..." The nephilim replied clapping.

"Who are you?"

The nephilim grinned and disappeared.

Bonnie shook her head, "Chuck... you okay?"

"Never better..." Chuck replied in shock.


	24. Chapter 24

"Right... Stay here... do not move... not one inch!" Bonnie commanded, then she grabbed a bag of salt and poured it over the entrance where the door had once been... then she turned around and went to leave.

"Wait... Don't leave me..." Chuck moaned.

Bonnie turned around again, "Really Chuck... Man up will ya..." And with that she vanished.

Back outside the fight between good and evil carried on.

Castiel beheaded a hellhound that was just about to attack Bobby.

Bobby gasped, "Thanks for that angel boy..."

"You're welcome..."

Bonnie appeared in the middle of the fight, "Lex... the nephilim went after Chuck..." she pulled out her revolver and randomly shot at a passing hell hound. "But I don't think its just a nephilim... Lex... its something else!"

"Something else... what else can it be!" Lexi replied plunging her katana into the last hellhound standing.

All of a sudden there was silence...

"Don't think this is over..." Growled Crowley and with that he disappeared.

"I cannot believe we survived that..." Bobby said throwing down his rifle.

"Wow... goddamn it..." Dean said then started laughing, "That was nothing..."

"Really Dean..." Sam muttered.

Gabriel appeared beside Lexi, "We really kicked some ass there..."

"We... we... what the hell do you mean we... [i]you[/i] vanished." Lexi said glaring at him.

"Well... yeah... you didn't really expect me to stick around did ya?" Gabriel chuckled.

Lexi rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Oh come on... You're not mad... how can you be mad at this..." He pulled a puppy dog face.

"Quite easily..." Lexi replied and carried on walking... she stopped in front of Castiel, "Hey... you okay?" To her surprise Castiel smiled at her, "Wow... never seen that before..."

"What?" Castiel asked.

"I thought emotions didn't compute..." She started laughing.

This made Castiel's smile widen and he swept her into his arms.

"You're getting much better at that..." Lexi giggled.

"Gees... get a room..." Bonnie muttered walking by to check on Dean who was nursing a claw mark across his chest. She put her hand gingerly on the gashes that appeared through his torn shirt.

"It's nothing..." Dean said taking hold of her hand.

"Nothing... you look like you've gone 10 rounds with a lawnmower..." Bonnie said staring up at him.

Dean just laughed.

"Come on... lets get you patched up..." She grabbed his hand and led him inside the house.

As soon as they walked in Chuck appeared at the front door, "All quiet on the western front?" He asked.


	25. Chapter 25

That night…

"Something wrong?" Lexi asked Dean as he sneaked quietly out of the house.

"What the...?" Dean spun around and noticed Lexi sat on the hood of one the broken cars closest to Bobby's house. "Lex? What are you doing out here? Thought you were sleeping in your room?"

"I've always been a night person. And it's not like it's that cold out here." Lexi said, watching as Dean walked over and sat on the boot of the car opposite her. "So...what brings you out here this late?"

Dean shrugged, "Just thinking."

"About Bonnie?"

"Yeah - do you think she's gonna get her powers bound again?" Dean asked looking pensively back at the house.

"I don't know. On one hand...I hope she does, I forgot that these wings get in the way sometimes. But it's her choice, Dean - you can't force what you want on her."

Dean shot her a glare.

"Dean - she's like a child. You force her to do something she doesn't want to do and she'll do the complete opposite just because she can." Lexi smiled as he pouted at her. "You know it's true. According to Sam and Bobby - you so the same thing."

"Only when it's necessary." Dean protested. "Anyway, how come we can't see your wings?"

Lexi shrugged, "I think they're like angel wings, but I can feel them."

"Can you see...?" Dean started.

"Yeah - Castiel's, I can see. Along with most other angel's. It's how we knew Gabriel wasn't a Trickster the first time we met." Lexi shrugged, "It's just something I've always been able to do."

"Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

"Yep." Lexi laughed.

Castiel appeared between the cars and looked at Dean. "It's late."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "I'm just worried about Bonnie."

"Does she refuse to get her powers rebound?" Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"We don't know." Lexi replied, leaning forward and tugging on his coat until he sat on the hood next to her. "It's her choice anyway."

There was a silence as they all sat there comfortably.

"Can you see her wings?" Dean asked suddenly.

"I can see them, yes." Castiel replied.

Lexi sat forward suddenly and looked towards Bobby's house.

"What?" Dean and Castiel asked.

"Azrael's here. He's talking with Bonnie."


	26. Chapter 26

"It's your decision Bonnie... I cannot make up your mind for you..."

Bonnie looked down at the floor, She was sat at the end of her bed with her legs dangling over the side, "i dunno... it's hard, with my powers back I feel like I can stop this thing from opening the gates of hell by myself... but... I don't know how long i can control them for... "

"My advise to you would be to give up your powers entirely then..." The angel replied.

Bonnie just sighed and continued to look at the floor... All of a sudden there was a flutter of wings and the angel disappeared. "Why is everything so damn hard?" She got up and walked over to the window and peered out into the night. She spotted Lexi sat on a car talking to Castiel and Dean, she frowned slightly then disappeared.

"Lex... you know Bonnie better than anyone... what do you think she will do?" Dean asked Lexi.

"In all honesty... I don't know Dean..." Lexi replied looking at the hunter straight in the eyes.

"Do you think she can..." Dean trailed off.

"Control them?" Lexi asked, Dean nodded in reply, "For her sake I hope she can..."

Castiel looked concerned, "What if she cannot?"

"Then I guess we will just have to bind her powers without her say in the matter... I refuse to lose my sister..."

"I understand..." Castiel said with a shocked expression on his face as Lexi scooted closer to him.

Lexi looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows.

Getting the hint Dean muttered, "Well... I think I'm gonna call it a night." And with that he winked at Lexi and walked back into Bobby's house.

Castiel snaked his arm around her waist and brought the young girl closer to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head taking in her sweet scent.

"Cas..."

"Mhhmhh..."

"Nothing don't worry..." Lexi sighed and snuggled in to the angels chest...

"Crowley..."

"Ahhh... Bonnie..." Crowley smirked as he turned and came face to face with the blonde haired hunter. "And to what do I owe the pleasure..."

"Cut the crap... you will leave my sister and my friends out of this..." Bonnie cut him off angrily.

"Ohhh, really Bonnie... I don't think I can do that, its too much fun watching them suffer." and with that he placed the scalpel in his hand on the metal table to the side of him.

"You really don't want to mess with me..."

"Is that a threat Bonnie!" he growled grabbing Bonnie by the throat and slamming her against the wall. Bonnie started choking. "It is not wise to threaten me..."

Bonnie tried to wriggle free from his grip but he was too strong.

"You listen to me... the next time you or your friends try to stop me from obtaining one of the keys I will personally throw your little boyfriend back into the pits of hell... is that clear?" Crowley hissed.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock and a tear trickled down her pale cheek, she nodded slowly and Crowley released his grip on her. Bonnie fell to the floor.

"Unless you want to join me that is..."


	27. Chapter 27

"When did life become so hard?" Bonnie muttered. She was sat at her mother's grave; she always came here when she was looking for calm and peace.

"Want to know my choices, mom? I fight with Lex and lose Dean when Crowley sends him back to Hell. Or I fight with Crowley and lose both Lex and Dean." Bonnie sighed, and then jumped as someone started talking behind her.

"Those are only your choices with those freaky powers of yours." Balthazar said, grinning as he moved to stand next to her. "What are the choices without them?"

"Who cares?" Bonnie muttered in reply, standing and starting to walk away.

"Well…just thought I'd remind you of someone." Balthazar answered back, smirking triumphantly as Bonnie stopped walking and turned back to face him.

"If you're gonna go all cryptic angel on me – forget it. I don't wanna hear it." Bonnie sighed.

"What happened last time your little boy-toy went down to Hell, hmmm?" Balthazar asked, walking closer to her.

"Cas brought him back."

"And what do you think would happen if he ended up back there?" Balthazar asked as he stopped in front of her. "Do you really think anyone would leave him down there? That no-one would bring him back?"

"I…" Bonnie frowned.

"You went down when your sister was in Hell, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"And you wouldn't be able to do that for Dean?" Balthazar questioned.

"I…"

"Think about it, princess." Balthazar said, smirking and disappearing.

"Stop calling me that!" Bonnie yelled after him before disappearing to go back to Bobby's.

"Where could she be?" Dean muttered, pacing around Bobby's entire ground floor – from the kitchen, through the study and around the living room. He turned as Lexi walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom step and yawning. "Where is she?"

"Hmmm…?" Lexi blinked at him and Sam and Bobby chuckled as Castiel walked down the stairs behind her and moved her to join them in the kitchen. Chuck was still fast asleep down in the panic room. He'd decided that he was safer in there.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked as Lexi sat at the table opposite Bobby and Sam while Dean continued his pacing and muttering. Lexi put her head on the table and ignored them.

"He went to talk to her sister this morning. Turns out she ain't there." Bobby replied, shaking his head as Lexi mumbled something. "Idjit."

Lexi mumbled something again.

"You might want to lift your head when you talk." Sam chuckled.

Lexi sighed and mumbled something else.

Bobby laughed and got up to get more coffee. He jumped and yelled as Bonnie appeared in front of him.

"Sorry Bobby." Bonnie said, moving out if his way. "Didn't think you'd be stood there." She saw the way Lexi was sat. "You sleeping okay? Or is the angel keeping you up?"

Bobby turned and looked at Castiel. Sam raised an eyebrow at Bonnie before looking at Lexi as she lifted her head. She noticed the looks and blushed before glaring at her sister.

"What? I speak only the truth." Bonnie grinned, laughing as Lexi threw Sam's empty mug at her. She caught it and put the mug onto the table as Dean walked back into the room. She stopped laughing abruptly. "Dean…I…"

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean ranted. "I've been worried."

"She's been visiting our mom, Dean." Lexi said, glaring back at him as he glared at her. "I did say that."

"No – you didn't." Sam denied.

"Yeah, I did." Lexi shrugged. "Not my fault none of you understood me."


	28. Chapter 28

Bonnie was sat at the kitchen table with her head in a book, she heard someone pull out a chair and sit down, but she did not look at them... All of a sudden a hand touched her thigh and she jumped, "Christ Dean..."

Dean smirked, "Sorry... couldn't help it."

"You do know I could have killed you..."

"Naaa... you don't have it in you..."

"Oh really..." And with that Bonnie pushed Dean off the chair and sat on him straddling his chest.

"Am I interrupting something...?" Said a voice behind them.

Bonnie jumped and rolled off Dean.

Dean sighed, "Gee... what does it look like Cas?"

"Do you wish for me to go?"

"No Cas... Ignore Dean; he's just being rude... what's the problem?"

"The nephilim… It's not what you think…" Castiel said.

"Right… what is it then?" Dean asked as he picked himself up from the floor and offered his hand to Bonnie who took it, and then he pulled her to her feet.

"It's part Trickster." Castiel replied.

"How did you manage to find that out?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was… doing some research with Alexandria…"

"Yeah 'research'…" Dean said laughing.

Bonnie glared at him, and then elbowed him in the stomach.

"No wonder this thing is a bitch to kill…" Bonnie said, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up, "Alright Lex?"

"Hmmm… yeah… I was just wondering, why the hell didn't Gabriel tell us about this thing…" Lexi replied as she went and made herself a cup of coffee.

"You know Gabe… always the comedian." Bonnie said as she slumped onto the sofa, she managed to turn on the TV by just looking at it.

The news was on, "A double homicide was reported in Maine last night, the victims both female. Bodies said to have been drained of blood…" the reporter carried on…

"Shit… Lex… come and look at this." Bonnie said gesturing towards the TV.

After a while of watching the full report Bonnie clicked her fingers and the TV turned off. "Think we should go check it out?" She asked her sister.

"Why not… could be a lead." Lexi replied as she got up and headed upstairs.

"I'm coming with you…" Dean said grabbing Bonnie's wrist as she turned to leave.

"Dean… I think its best you stay here."

Dean looked hurt, "Bonnie, I'm not gonna let you do this on your own…"

Bonnie grinned, "I'm not on my own, and I've got my own mini guardian angel…"

"I heard that!" Yelled Lexi from upstairs.

Bonnie laughed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Dean said.

"Dean, it's not safe for you to be around me at the moment." Bonnie said as she stroked his cheek.

"Bon… If this is about you being half demon… I don't care, you know that."

"I [i]do[/i] know that… I wish I could tell you… I really do. But I can't, promise me you will not follow."

Dean looked down at the floor, Bonnie put her fingers underneath his chin and lifted his head back up, "Promise me…"

"Yeah…" Dean muttered, then he walked away.

Lexi was upstairs packing her hunting gear.

"Alexandria…" said a voice from behind her.

"Jesus Christ… Cas… please stop doing that, at least give me a little warning." Lexi squealed as she spun around.

"Please be careful… there is something not right about this…" Castiel said as he stepped towards the hunter.

"Always am." Lexi replied smiling at him, "Cas… could you do something for me…"


	29. Chapter 29

Dean sat in the chair by the window watching Bonnie drive away.

"Hey..."

"Ohhh... hey Sam." Dean said looking up at his brother.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"It's this demon thing that's bugging you isn't it?" Sam said as he perched on the edge of the windowsill.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well... you do look like you've been sucking on a lemon the past few hours..."

"I feel like I'm losing her Sammy..."

"How come?"

"It's like shes turning into something... that isn't her..."

"Well... she is part demon..." Sam replied.

"That's not what I mean and you know it..." Dean said frowning at his brother.

Mean while...

"Bon... just this once can I pick the music please..." Lexi asked as Bonnie flicked through the CD's that were on her lap.

Bonnie turned her head towards her sister and glared... then she popped "Mothership" into the Mustang's built in CD player.

"Why do I always have to listen to you're old fogy rock..."

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Led Zeppelin rock..." Bonnie grinned turning the volume up with a flick of her hand.

Lexi just rolled her eyes, snuggled up in her coat and went to sleep.

...

[i] "Alexandria..."

"Who's that?" Lexi said into the darkness.

"Castiel..."

"Cas... where are we... its soo dark..."

"This is your dream, Alexandria..."

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here Alexandria..." And with that Castiel wrapped his arms around her.

Alexandria leaned back on him taking in his scent, then she turned around so that she could see him.

Castiel stroked her hair softly and held her close to him.

"Cas... I'm worried..."

"What causes you this worry?" Castiel asked holding her tighter and kissing her on the cheek.

"It's Bonnie... I don't want her to become a monster."

Castiel's brows furrowed, "A monster?"

"When... when she got her powers back... the last time... she... went dark-side."

"Well... let us hope that it will not happen this time..."

"And if it does?"

"She will have to be stopped..." [/i]

The mustangs engine stopped, Lexi jerked and woke up, "Wha... Are we here already?"

"Haha... No babe... pit stop, I'm starving..." Bonnie laughed. "Come on... let's go eat." Bonnie got out of the car, locking her door she walked towards the diner, "Lexi... knobs down don't forget."

Lexi rubbed her eyes, trying to take in her dream, then she got out of the car and walked into the diner.


	30. Chapter 30

Arriving in Maine...

Bonnie stopped the Mustang on a street corner and got out the file that Lexi had made up with her research. She squinted at the pages underneath the dim street light.

"Alright there Bon?" Lexi asked looking over at her sister, "Not going blind on me now are ya?"

"Oh do shut up..." Bonnie replied swatting at her sister with the papers in her hand.

Lexi just laughed, opened the car door and stepped out... into a puddle, "What a great place this is..." She muttered to herself.

Bonnie appeared silently next to her, "You can say that again..."

Lexi jumped slightly, "You're getting as bad as Cas..."

Bonnie stuck her tongue out at her, "Well, you're the brains of this outfit... where do we start?"

"Crime scene is as good a place as any..."

"Right... Elizabeth Matthews... number 23... Park avenue..." Bonnie said rummaging through the papers that were still in her hand.

"Yup... Bon... You okay?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Uhh... yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking..."

The girls walked down the deserted high street in the rain.

"Does this seem... well a tad weird to you?" Lexi asked.

"Uhhh... well the town is empty."

"Yeah, that's the thing, there's no one here... no lights on in houses nothing."

Bonnie pulled out her revolver, "Somethings not right... vampires?"

"I'm not sure... yes the bodies were drained of blood, but still..."

Suddenly Bonnie's cell started ringing, she looked at the caller ID and flipped the phone open, "Yes Dean?"

[i]"Hey... just checkin' you gals got there okay..." [/i]

"Yeah we're fine... but this is a creepy-ass town..."

[i]"How do ya mean?"[/i]

"It's deserted... there's no one here... literally, its a ghost town..."

[i]"Bonnie... something ain't right... get the hell outta there now!"[/i]

"But Dean, it could be a lead to the next key..."

[i]"Bonnie..."[/i]

"Seriously... we'll be fine..."

[i]"Kay... I love you..."[/i]

Bonnie smiled and flipped the phone shut.

"I just love your optimism..." Said a voice from behind the girls.

The girls both swung around.

"Who the hell are you?" Lexi asked.

"Well... that's for me to know and you to find out..." said the girl in front of them, all of a sudden her eyes flashed red.

"Demon..." Muttered Bonnie.

"Oh... Bonnie... Nice to see you've joined our side again..."

"What the fuck is it with you guys and saying that... I have no intention in joining you..." Bonnie shouted.

"Oh you will in the end..." The girl smirked, she looked only about 18 years old.

Bonnie aimed her revolver at the girl.

Lexi grabbed hold of the barrel, "There's an innocent girl in there Bon..."

"Innocent or not the bitch is asking for it!"

"See you fell for my little trap." The girl smirked.

"Trap?" Lexi asked, "It was you killing all those people?"

"Well yes... I had to get you two away from the Winchesters..." The girl said.

"And you decided to face us on your own... bad move there darlin'" Bonnie said, eyes turning black.

"Oh... Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie... you don't think I came here alone do you?"

Bonnie looked at her sister.

A growling noise came from behind the demon.

"I brought my pets..." the girl laughed.

"Oh no... not these guys again..." Lexi said eyes widening, and with that both sisters took off down the street, the Hellhounds hot on their heels...


	31. Chapter 31

The sisters ran to the door of a diner...

Bonnie unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist, they scrambled through the door and slammed it behind them.

"Bon... salt!" Lexi shouted as she barred the door.

Bonnie ran around the counter in search of a bag of salt.

"Some time today would be nice!" Lexi screamed as the door shuddered as the Hellhounds threw themselves at the door.

Bonnie grabbed a bag of salt from underneath the counter and poured it in front of the door and windows leading into the diner.

Lexi backed away from the door, grabbed a chair and wedged the back of it against the handle of the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Bonnie said eying the door wearily as it shuddered again under the pressure.

"Balthazar... get your ass down here now!" Lexi screamed.

There was a flutter of wings, "You hollered?"

"We need help..." Lexi said.

"I can see that, why did you not call Castiel?"

"Now's not the time for idle chit chat Bal!" Bonnie shouted over the frustrated howls outside.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "You know you could be just a little nicer to me..." Indicating this with his finger and thumb.

"Balthazar!"

"Alright, alright..." He walked up to the sisters with both arms outstretched.

"Hang on... where are we goin'?" Bonnie asked.

"Anywhere but here..." and with that Balthazar touched both their foreheads and they vanished.

...

"Great... we're in the middle of fucking nowhere... good goin' Bal..." Bonnie said looking around, they were surrounded by desert.

"I can zap you back if you wish..."

"Nah... I'm good..." Bonnie said raising her hands in the air.

"Right... and where are we?" Lexi asked.

"Arizona..."

"And we are here why?"

"To build sand castles..." Balthazar said sarcastically.

Bonnie glared at him.

"Actually... one of the keys are around here..."

"How in heavens name do you know that..." Lexi asked him.

"Because I put it there..." Balthazar replied, "You don't think that this is the first time that someone has tried to use those keys to open the gates to hell..."

"Well... where is it?" Lexi asked.

Balthazar smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out... happy hunting girls..." And with that he disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

"Great. Now what do we do?" Bonnie mumbled, looking around them. All she could see was desert and she started mentally cursing at Balthazar. When she turned back to look at Lexi - her sister had her mobile out. "What...?"

"Hush." Lexi said to Bonnie before dialling. [i]"Hey."

"What the...? Lex? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dean. Everything is fine. I just figured you should now that we're now in Arizona..."

"Arizona!"

"Yes...Arizona...Maine was a trap. There were hellhounds and demons waiting for us. We called Balthazar and he brought us to Arizona."

"You called Balthazar? Why not Cas?"

"Would you call Bonnie if you were trapped?"

"No. Yes. Shut up. Ask the crazy english angel why he took you two to Arizona."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"He left."

"He left."

"Yep. We have no car, no clothes, no food or water. And we're in the middle of the desert."[/i] Lexi paused and pulled the phone away from her ear a bit as Dean swore loudly on the other end of the phone. [i]"But he says there's a key around here somewhere."

"Helpful."

"He thought so."

"Whatever. We'll be there soon."

"No - wait..."[/i] Lexi trailed off as Dean put the phone down on her.

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"They'll be here soon." Lexi sighed. "I really think that they're better off where they are."

"That's what Bobby said." Sam said from behind them. Both girls jumped and spun around. "So he stayed with Chuck."

"Got your car." Dean said to Bonnie. She smiled as she noticed it just behind the Impala.

"Seriously? You got Cas to bring you guys and the cars?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"It's not really that hard for him. Last time he died - he got brought back with archangel powers." Dean explained.

"Hey." Lexi said to Castiel, standing next to him and looking at him. "You okay?"

He smiled and nodded at her before looking out over the desert. "There is a key here. Balthazar was right."

Bonnie nodded. "He doesn't normally lie to us."

"What happened in Maine?" Sam asked as they stood looking out over the desert and tried to decide where to start looking.

"It was a trap. Some demon was waiting for us. Sounded female. Said it knew you guys and had to get us away from you." Bonnie replied, smiling as Dean stepped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She brought hellhounds with her." Lexi added. "She called them her pets."

There was a moment of silence before Dean turned to Castiel, "So, where do we start looking?"


	33. Chapter 33

Bonnie was sat on the top of her car's bonnet looking up at the sky.

"Whats up Confucius?" Lexi asked walking up to her.

"The stars... moon... butt probing aliens..."

"You're soo funny!" Lexi said sarcastically.

"I know right..." Bonnie laughed.

"Shove over..."

Bonnie scooted over on the bonnet so that her sister could sit with her.

Lexi bit her bottom lip, "Bon... are you gonna keep your powers... you know, after?"

"In all honesty... no, even now I'm fighting them... I just wanna kill this damn thing and get it over and done with."

Lexi smiled, "Good... cus' I was starting to miss my dippy sister..."

"Hey, that was not called for..." And with that Bonnie smacked her sister around the back of the head.

"Bitch..."

Bonnie winked at her.

"Anyhoo... I'm turning in... maybe you should too, we need you level headed for tomorrow."

"Naaa... I'm gonna stay out a bit longer."

"Kay..." Lexi walked muttering to herself as she did, "God damn place... roasts you in the day, freezes your ass of at night..."

"First sign of madness..." Bonnie shouted at her.

Lexi flashed her 'V's' at her sister then ducked into the tent she was sharing with Castiel.

"Hello Bonnie..." Said a voice from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie swiveled around on the bonnet so that she could see behind her.

"Crowley..."

"Oooo, spooky, that expression alone has, uh, made my entire night..."

"What do you want?"

"To give you another chance to join me..."

"Shove it..."

"Ohhh, Bonnie... feisty to the last."

Bonnie back-flipped off her car and landed a few inches away from Crowley, "You touch Dean or my sister I will deport your sorry arse back to hell, you son of a bitch.

"Is that a promise?" Crowley smirked, then he disappeared.

"Hon... you okay?" Dean said as he walked towards Bonnie.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths and turned around to face him, "Yeah... Never better..."


	34. Chapter 34

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean yelled as he swiped the covers away from his brother.

"Christ dude don't you ever knock..."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Dude... you're in a tent."

Sam groans and rolls over.

"Breakfast in 10..." Dean says grinning then he walks out leaving Sam in the tent that he was sharing with Bobby.

Outside Bonnie was sat next to Lexi, both girls were flipping through books trying to find any information about where the key was buried.

Lexi sighed, "Balthazar..."

"You summoned..." grinned the angel appearing behind her.

"Bout' fucking time..." Bonnie muttered.

"Well excuse me..."

"Look Bal... you would really help us out by telling us where the hell it is." Lexi said shutting the book.

"Well... I could tell you... but where's the fun in that?" Balthazar said laughing.

"Right that's it..." Bonnie said suddenly appearing in front of Balthazar.

Balthazar gasped, her eyes were pitch black and all of a sudden she grabbed his by the throat.

"Bonnie... whoa, calm down baby..." Dean said putting a hand soothingly on her shoulder.

Bonnie dropped Balthazar swung round and punched Dean square in the jaw sending him flying backwards into the dust and sand. Then she drew her gun and aimed it at Dean.

Dean stared at her, "Babe... its me..."

All of a sudden Bonnie threw her gun to the ground and collapsed. "I'm sorry..."

Dean picked himself up nursing his already bruising jaw. He walked over to her but Bonnie shied away from him and went to sit back down next to Lexi, who just stared at her sister.

"Bonnie... you haven't been feeling yourself lately... have you..." Balthazar asked.

Bonnie looked up at him, "I feel like this thing is tearing me apart..."

"The sooner we find this key and kill that son of a bitch the better..." Dean said.

"The key is located in the Grand Canyon..." Balthazar said and with that he disappeared.

"And he couldn't of just told us that in the first place..." Sam said overhearing as he came out of his tent, then he noticed the shocked expression on every ones faces, "What did I miss?"

"Never mind Sammy." Dean said leaning against the side of the Impala.

"Dean, what happened to you?" Sam said noticing the bruise on his brothers jaw.

"I fell over Sam... now can we drop it."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"We must hurry..." Castiel said in his gravely voice.

"Cas is right..." Lexi said putting an arm around her sister. "For all we know the Nephilim could already be there."

"Cas, can you use your angel mojo and zap us there?" Bobby asked, taking a swig from his flask.

"I can take you to the canyon... but not to the location of the key." Castiel said.

"Let's go..." Bonnie said looking at the ground.

...

The group appeared at the edge of the canyon.

Lexi slipped and grabbed onto Castiel's coat to stop herself from falling into the canyon.

Castiel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards.

"Thanks..." Lexi said laughing nervously, "That could have sucked." she added looking down into the crevasse. "I guess it's probably down there knowing our luck..."

"Pity... I didn't bring my climbing gear..." Bonnie said grimacing, "I hate heights..."

Dean took a step towards her, "Bonnie I..."

"No Dean..." She cut him off, "I am so friggin' sorry, I would never do anything to hurt you... I need to get rid of these powers... all of them."

"I know babe..." Dean said smiling slightly even though it hurt. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest.

Sam coughed, "Shouldn't we, uhh... make a move?"

...

After what seemed like an eternity the group had managed to make it to the bottom of the canyon, they were stood at the mouth of a pitch black cave.

"Bottle of PBR says its in there..." Bonnie muttered.

"There is definitely something in there..." Castiel said as he made his way into the cave.

"Eager beaver..." Lexi muttered following him.

"Great... heights... caves... what next?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

The group walked through a maze of twisting caverns, finally they reached the end. At the back of the cave there were scratches running down the walls.

"These look like..." Lexi trailed off as she touched the marks, "Fingernails..."

"Some poor bastard must have got seriously lost." Dean said.

"That would be him." Sam said pointing to the skeleton lying on the ground.

"Whoa... crispy..." Dean said staring the the skeleton.

Balthazar appeared next to him, "Matthew..."

"You knew this dude?" Dean said jumping a little and turning to face the angel.

"I left him here..."

"You left him!" Bobby shouted, "What kind of heartless bastard would do that!"

"Me obviously..." It was the only way to hide they key." And with that Balthazar walked over and picked up something lying on the ground next to the body. "Here is you key..." he placed it in Lexi's hand and vanished.

All of a sudden laughter started to echo through the caverns, the group turned and came face to face with the Nephilim, "I will be taking that..."

"Over my dead body..." Bonnie muttered.

"Oh that can be arranged sweetheart..."

"You are not getting this key..." Lexi said tucking it into her jacket pocket.

The nephilim smiled, "Ohh... Is that so... well guess what... I brought some friends..." Next to him three other people appeared.

"Oh my god..." Lexi gasped.

"You know those guys?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah... we met them in Wisconsin... they died..."

"And now they're back... to get revenge..." The Nephilim laughed.

"I'm sorry..." Lexi whispered.

"You let us die..." One of the people gurgled, blood spilling from their mouth.

"We tried to save you..." Bonnie said.

Suddenly they lunged towards Lexi and Bonnie, Fingernails ripping at their clothing.

"Oh... and don't think I left you out..." the Nephilim grinned turning towards the others. "Get em' boys..." Growls filled the cavern.

"He has Hellhounds too... this is one evil son of a bitch!" Dean said shooting into the pitch blackness of the cave.

Lexi managed to pull out her Katana and she took the head off one of her attackers, the body fell to the ground twitching.

Bonnie shot one of her assailants through the heart, but she was jumped by the third who pulled her to the ground, "Crap..."

"Hey asshole!" Lexi said, and she shot the other straight through the head.

"Cheers babe..." Bonnie said picking herself up.

"Don't mention it sweetie..." Lexi said laughing.

The Nephilm flew at Lexi knocking her to the ground, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Pinning her to the cold wall of the cave.

"Get the fuck away from my sister..." Bonnie said menacingly.

The Nephilim dropped Lexi to the ground and turned to face Bonnie, "And what is a little Demon bitch like you going to do to me!" He started to laugh.

"This..." Bonnie said clicking her fingers.

The Nephilim's laughter was cut short as he suddenly burst into flames and fell to the floor screaming in agony... it didn't take long for his body to be consumed by the flames. There was a blinding flash of light and his body disappeared along with the Hellhounds.

"Is it over..."


	35. Chapter 35

2 weeks later at Bobby's house…

"It's been 2 weeks since we killed that nephilim. Why hasn't he turned up before to get rid of her powers?" Dean asked as he paced around in Bobby's kitchen.

Azrael had turned up half an hour earlier and announced that he had the time to bind Bonnie's powers again if that was still what she wanted. Bonnie had said that it was and they had closed themselves off in Bobby's living room to do the ritual. Bobby, Sam and Castiel were all sat at the kitchen table watching Dean pace.

"Angel's are busy Dean." Lexi replied from where she was leaning against the back door. "Especially the Angel of Death."

"Cas isn't busy. He's always here." Dean grumbled, glaring at the angel.

"Cas is where Lexi is, Dean." Sam replied. "You know that. If you want him to leave – then I think Lexi and Bonnie will be leaving as well."

"Shut up." Dean swore half-heartedly at his brother before looking towards the living room and sighing. "How long is this gonna take?"

"It is already over." Azrael said from the doorway. "Bonnie has requested to be alone, so I have sent here elsewhere while she comes to turns with the fact that she will never have her powers again." He turned to look at Lexi. "It was nice to see you again, Lex. Don't leave it so long next time."

"Wait? You did what?" Dean shouted.

Lexi smiled at the angel that looked like her little brother. "You see us whenever we get into trouble. I'm sure you'll see plenty of us." She said before her smile turned a little sad. "It was nice seeing you again as well."

"Hey?" Dean yelled.

The angel turned to Castiel, "I will see you when you return home, brother,"

Castiel nodded in reply. Azrael nodded back and disappeared.

"What the fuck? Where the hell is Bonnie?" Dean shouted. "He can't just send her away – she has no powers. How the fuck is she gonna get back form wherever the hell she is? What the hell did he mean never have her powers again?"

"Dean – you're frustrated and annoying." Bobby said, standing up and walking towards the living room. "The girl's fine, ya idjit. The angel will get her when she's ready."

"How will they know…?" Dean started before Lexi interrupted him.

"Shut up moron. You love her, right?" Before he could answer, Lexi carried on talking over him. "She's coming back. I know where she is and Castiel will get her when she's ready. She has her phone if anything happens. And it's her choice if she never wants her powers again."

"But…"

Lexi and Sam exchanged looks and rolled their eyes before Sam got up and followed Bobby into the living room while Lexi turned and walked out of the back door with Castiel following behind her.

In England…

"Well – I guess this'll be the last time we really talk. I got rid of my powers completely. I asked Azrael to get rid of them permanently. Not even Lex knows." Bonnie sighed and looked at her mother's gravestone. "She's always looked out for me – just like you'd have wanted. You'd like her boyfriend, mom, he's an actual angel. You always did believe in them."

"Not going to tell her about your boyfriend? Or perhaps you know that I'm going to kill him because you got in my way?" Crowley questioned from behind her.

Bonnie spun around and glared at him, pulling one of her guns out and aiming at him. "What are you doing her? How did you find me?"

"Like I don't know you." Crowley snorted. "And without your powers – I can kill you and then your sister, boyfriend and all your little friends."

"In your dreams, Crowley." Lexi said from behind him. While he was distracted, Bonnie shot him in the head. "We'll be leaving now."

"Where's Cas?" Bonnie asked causing Lexi to frown at her over Crowley's body. "He brought you here, didn't he?"

"Nope." Lexi smirked and walked over to her sister. "You didn't get rid of the wings before you re-bound your powers."

"But…last time you had them, you couldn't…" Bonnie stuttered confused.

"I know." Lexi smiled. "Castiel's been teaching me. Let's go. Dean's getting irritating."

Back at Bobby's house…

"Hi." Castiel said as Lexi and Bonnie appeared by him. He was stood watching Dean check the Impala's engine.

"Hey Cas." Bonnie replied.

At the sound of Bonnie's voice, Dean jerked up startled, slamming his head on the Impala's hood.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, moving towards him and checking his head for injuries. Neither Bonnie nor Dean noticed when Castiel and Lexi walked away from them.

"I'll be fine." Dean said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. "How are you?"

"Better than ever." Bonnie replied, grinning at him before kissing him.

Inside Bobby's house…

"They killing each other?" Bobby asked from where he was sat on the sofa in the living room.

Sam was stood by the window checking on Bonnie and Dean. "No – they're in the back seat of the car." Sam shuddered and walked over to sit in one of the chairs by the sofa. "Glad I can't see into the car."

"I bet." Bobby grinned. "Where'd the angel get to?"

"He and Lexi are on the roof watching the sunset."

On the roof…

Lexi smiled warmly at Castiel as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lean against him while they watched the stars in comfortable silence.


End file.
